Conventionally, circularly polarized separated plates each comprising two or more cholesteric liquid crystal polymer layers different in the wavelength region of reflected light which are adhered to each other have been known in JP-A-1-133003 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). The lamination of cholesteric liquid crystal layers aims at the enlargement of the wavelength region of reflected light. That is to say, the wavelength (.lambda.) of light reflected from a cholesteric liquid crystal layer is represented by n.sub.o p cos .theta.&lt;.lambda.&lt;n.sub.e p cos .theta., based on the refractive indexes of ordinary light and extraordinary light by birefringence (n.sub.o, n.sub.e) and the helical pitch (p), taking the angle of incidence as .theta..
However, the values of n.sub.o and n.sub.e described above are not so large. The wavelength region of the reflected light is therefore narrower than that of visible light, so that light transmitted through a monolayer cholesteric liquid crystal layer and light reflected therefrom look colored, as called selective reflection or circularly polarized dichromatism. Accordingly, different types of cholesteric liquid crystal polymer layers are laminated to enlarge the wavelength region of the reflected light, thereby forming circularly polarized separated plates showing neutral tints.
Further, the mere lamination of the cholesteric liquid crystal polymer layers only adds the wavelengths of the reflected light. Accordingly, in order to form circularly polarized separated plates, for example, showing reflection characteristics over the entire region of visible light, it is usually necessary to combine three or more types of cholesteric liquid crystal polymer layers so that the wavelength region of the reflected light extends to the entire region of visible light.